Old Friend
by blackstardragon2
Summary: Sami is obessed with a new TV charater! At first its nothing but then she comes to school dressed as him and tries to be him! It gets to the point where you dont even see Sami anymore. Its up to Yuu, Simi and Kenta to bring thier old friend back.


**AN/**

**Sup, people!**

**I have returned from my vacation to other archives and am back on MBF! (Everyone cheers)**

**Anyway this is something I put together because of some real life situations. If you want to know more about that than just PM me and I will answer that the first chance I get.**

**Anyway when I saw this in real life, I kinda though it was funny but after sometime I really hated it…..so yheh. Anyway there is a question I want everybody to answer in the reviews so read the AN at the end for me kay?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MFB and Death Note because there are some references to that in here.**

Simi was training in her mini dojo when she decided she had enough for the day. She picked up her towel and wiped the sweat off her forehead before she left the room.

After deciding she needed a shower, she locked up the dojo but when she heard wild laughter from one of the rooms, Simi went to investigate.

She saw that it came from one of the guest rooms. Yuu and Kenta were staying for the week so it must be one of them, she thought while Turing the door handle to see Sami….wearing cosplay.

She was sitting from a TV and watching a show. She was wearing a white baggy full sleeve T-shirt and blue jeans instead of her usual tube top and cargo shorts. She was sitting with her knees tucked to her chest and was wearing heavy black eyeliner on the bottom portion of her eyes. A pile of cakes were next to her and she was devowering them like crazy. Her hair was dyed black and intentionally made messy.

"Uh…what the hell are you doing?" She asked walking in the room and glancing at the screen. The guy Sami was dressed as was on screen thinking about god knows what.

"I'm watching death note!" She said while stuffing another cake in to her mouth.

"yheh but that doesn't explain why you are dressed like that and eating cake witch by the way will make you too fat to train in Kendo, Sami" Simi replied crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Call me L!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want people to know my real name!"

"Uh….you are a famous martial artist…..Everyone knows your real name."

"So what?"

"Uh and why call you L? It isn't even that letter in your real name and stop eating cake or you will be too fat to train with"

"Oh I won't get fat because I burn calories by using my mind"

"No you can't do that for real"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Yes I can"

"No you can't"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"YES!"

"NO NO NO!" Simi yelled and Kenta and Yuu walked in.

"Uh can you keep it down? I am trying to eat ice-cream!" Yuu looked around but when he saw Sami he raised his eyebrow.

"Hey what's going on?" Kenta walked in and dropped the book he was holding when he saw Sami.

"Who the heck is that?" Kenta asked and Simi shook her head.

"Sami…." She mumbled and Kenta's eyes widened.

"You mean as in my girlfriend Sami?"

"Unfortnely yes" Simi replied glancing at the 'thing' in front of her.

"What happened to her?" Yuu asked after being thrown against the wall when he tried to take a cake from her.

"She is copying this guy from death note" Simi replied glancing at the screen.

"Hey I have seen death note before!" Yuu announced and Kenta and Simi looked at him.

"You have?" they asked at the same time and Yuu nodded.

"Yheh me and Gingi watched it few weeks ago. From what I see she is copying L"

"Who is L?" Kenta asks looking confused and Yuu rolls his eyes.

"Apparently her" he says pointing at Sami.

"Well what are we going to do about her" I don't want L as my girlfriend!" Kenta was starting to choke Yuu for answers"

"Just wait it out. She will forget about it in a few days" Yuu answered trying to free himself from Kenta's grip.

One Month Later

"Hey Simi where is the cake?" Sami yelled from the kitchen and Simi put her kunai knifes down.

"You ate them all yesterday!" She yelled back and Sami walked in to the dojo.

"AH!" Simi shouted when she looked at Sami. She was 2 times plumper and still wearing cosplay.

"You know you should really go back to training….." She whispered and staring inching away.

"Training can wait because I have to find out who Kira is!"

"Kira is not even real!"

"I think its Light!"

"Did you listen to a word I said?" Simi asks and Sami chooses to leave the room.

At School

"Hey Sami, you missed 6 meetings of the Kendo club" Kyoya informs Sami as she waddles down the hall way.

'So what I was solving a crime for the school"

"What crime…the graffiti on the bathroom walls?"

"NO…. a missing eraser!"

"And did you solve it?"

"….."

"Anyway if you don't show up today then we will have to kick you out of the club!" Kyoya finally said shaking his head.

"But you can't kick me out because I am the best you guys have!" Sami tried defendeding herself but Kyoya was ready with a new answer.

"You used to be but since you stopped showing up, Simi has been take your place"

"HOW DARE SHE!" Sami shouted, causing the whole school to look at her.

"Calm down and Simi was taking your place so you wouldn't be kicked out earlier and we all decided that if you can beat her then you can keep your place in the club" Kyoya pulled Sami down.

"Fine…..but tell her that she is going down!"

"I'll make sure to pass that on" Kyoya told her rolling his eyes.

Lunch

At lunch Sami got her food (witch was mostly cake) and tried sitting down next to Simi but she just got up and left.

"Hey where are going?" Sami asked her and Simi just shook her head and sat down next to Yuu. Sami tried to sit down too but saw that every space was being occupied by one of the bladers.

"Hey come on guys, make room! All the bladers always sit at this table!"

"Sorry L but this table is for bladers and NOT people who act like others!" Kenta told her while taking a bite of his peanut butter sandwich.

"I'm still a blader AND I'm your twin!" Sami tried but Simi just kept eating her own sandwich.

"I'm sorry but my twin is Sami Teal and not whoever you are" Simi said to her in between bites.

"Come on Yuu! I'm your best friend!"

"I'm sorry but my best friend is Sami Teal and NOT l whatever your last name is" Yuu answered.

"How about you Kenta? I'm still your girlfriend right?"

"Uh….I'm sorry but my girlfriend is Sami Teal and NOT Laliwet" Kenta replied.

"What wrong with you guys?"

"Nothing is wrong with us but I lost my twin, Yuu lost his best friend, and Kenta lost his girlfriend" Simi sighed and dumped the rest of her food in the trash before exiting the room. Kenta and Yuu fallowed her example.

"What should I do?" Sami asked herself as she stared at her cake.

**Ok anyway I know this is crap but don't blame me! I am just annoyed that people try so hard to be someone they know they are not. Why be someone else when you can be yourself? Anyone agree with me?**

**THE BIG QUESTAIN!- Its simple…How do you think the story should end?**

**Anyway thanks for reading.**

**Dragon Out **


End file.
